


Allison Argent

by RunWonderlandRun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent drawn in pens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allison Argent

Allison Argent. Drawn for [queengent](http://queengents.tumblr.com/) to cheer her up. I really, really liked how she came out. 


End file.
